City of Paradox
by Koriroko
Summary: Jonathan Morgenstern and Jace Herondale grow up with their father. One day, the Circle breaks into their apartment, the group led by a woman with a young redhead at her side. [Clace, Malec, IsabellexSebastian/Jonathan][Dark!Clary, Slow-build Dark!Jace, Light!Jonathan][Reverse story of the original mortal instruments]
1. Chapter 1

**Part I:**

 **" _You shall find out how salt is the taste of another man's bread and how hard is the way up and down another man's stairs."_**

 **Chapter I:**

He finishes his exam and walks confidently up to the front of the room, handing it in to the teacher. English was one of Jonathan's best subjects, the way phrases played in his head was so elegant, even moving at times, that he enjoyed the art that much more. Exiting the class, he takes his backpack off a table in the front and heads out the door, down the silent hallways to another exit. Today was his brother's birthday, and as usual Jace might just end up doing his own thing at the club instead of spending real brotherly time with Jonathan.

Either way, the present for the birthday boy was something so personal, that Jonathan was looking forward to Jace's reaction. Once outside, he walks to the parking lot, finding his father's car and jumping in. Valentine would never let Jonathan drive the car in their lifetime. His father doesn't even bother looking up from the book he's reading.

"I have this interesting book about symbols. You should take a look," Valentine says, and Jonathan nods.

"How long will Jace be," Jonathan asks.

"He should finish soon too. You'll just have to wait. Have you put any thought into what I said earlier," Valentine asks, and Jonathan shrugs, looking at the school. The earlier conversation consisted of a lengthy lecture on what exactly Jonathan was going to do for the rest of his life; he had considered being a doctor. Maybe a writer. He could be anything, really, he had that amazing capability. Jace wanted to go into sports, since everyone knew he'd be great at it, but for that exact reason Valentine forbid him to do so. Becoming a famous played was just too public.

Fifteen minutes, and Jace comes out.

"You old men didn't need to wait for me," Jace says as he jumps in. Jace was the youngest, and he liked to be proud of it, though Jonathan could hardly see anything to be proud about. Jonathan looks in the mirror.

" _Little brother,_ you have a lot of nerve using that tone," Jonathan says, and Jace sighs. Valentine sighs too.

"How'd you do on your exam, Jace," Valentine asks.

"Better than Jonathan."

"Shut up!" Jonathan exclaims, smiling. Jace laughs. "You wouldn't know a hyperbole from a cactus."

"You wound me, Jonathan. I'm so unbelievably hurt. Are you just going to listen to this, father?" Jace says, and Valentine lets out a lengthy sigh again, not saying a word. All three go about their business in silence, lost in their own thoughts. All Jonathan could think about was the essay he wrote, an essay about what could be done in the world to save it. A noble topic. Maybe cheesy. But the teacher would like it, find it intriguing, Jonathan was a master at finding new and interesting points.

 _Silence._ The car fell into awkward silence. Or maybe it was just Jonathan's point of view. It wasn't because of himself, rather it was because of his father and brother, the two had a strained relationship. Jace loved to test that relationship with his recklessness.

Finally, Valentine begins talking.

"You two, we need to leave soon."

"Why?" Jace says, his eyes narrowing. Jonathan leans forward.

"There have been sightings of circle members. I was thinking we could leave tonight," their father says, his eyes focused on the road. Jonathan swallows and looks at Jace, who's eyes narrow further.

"It's my birthday. I want to celebrate tonight. I had something planned with some classmates-"

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea. You could be sighted," Valentine states firmly. He had to be firm with Jace, all the time, every time. Not that Jace didn't lack common sense, he had a lot of it, but the boy was, to put frankly, arrogant. He liked to create his own way in life, set out his own path. A path he creates willingly. A path that was dangerous and held no rules. As mad as Valentine was at his boy's ways, a part of him was proud. The boy had confidence.

They stop at a red light.

"I want to go and party," Jace says coldly, looking straight at Valentine, who stares back for a long while.

""We'll talk about it when we get home," Valentine says, looking forward.

Jace immediately goes to his room when they get home, Jonathan knowing that his brother will end up leaving for the night. Jace and Jonathan were close as brother's could be. Sharing things, teaching each other things, going on small missions together. Saving each other's backs.

One day, the two had gone on a mission. They'd found a girl eaten away by demonic acid, so they followed a trail to an alley way, find the beast behind a garbage can. It jumped at them, nearly taking Jonathan's life, but Jace protected him. Disobeyed the rule of not always being a hero, he jumped at the thing, getting stung in the process. But he destroyed it. And Jonathan had to take him home, where their father did his best to heal him, but the scar was still there. And all Jace did was grin as Jonathan reprimanded him, and Jace responded:

"I saved you, didn't I?"

Jonathan goes to his room, walking to his dresser to pull out jogging pants and a T-shirt. Changing, he wonders why Jace just couldn't be less... well, less _Jace._ Less arrogant. Valentine had a hard time with him, he had to treat him with more discipline. He didn't hit him, but wasn't opposed to putting a weapon's ban on Jace. No weapons, no cell phone, no supper. But Jace was the kind of person to keep coming back for more. He was a button-pusher.

Exiting his room, Jonathan goes to the living room, settling down on the black sofa. Black, why were shadowhunters in love with black? The shade did have a certain mystery to it, but shadowhunters weren't vampires. Jonathan settles down next to his father, who was reading a book.

They both look up when the front door slams shut.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do with that kid," Valentine says, looking back down at his book. "He ignores rules, makes up his own, and talks back."

Jonathan had heard this rant many times before, but he didn't mind listening, knowing his father needed to get his feelings out somehow.

"And no matter what I do, he simply doesn't obey. I'm trying my damned hardest to make him into a good kid, but his ears are closed," Valentines says as he sets the book down. Jonathan nods, looking at a painting on the wall.

"He is still young," Jonathan says coolly. "He can change." Jonathan felt that in his heart. Anyone could change, if they were willing.

"I highly doubt it, but for everyone's sake, I hope so," Valentine says as he settles back in the couch, arms crossed. Jonathan nods, standing up and heading for the front door, grabbing a jacket off the rack. Despite it being so hot outside, he had to wear a jacket; he couldn't have anyone seeing the markings all over his limbs.

"I'm going for a jog."

"Be home for supper."

"I know."

* * *

Jogging was a great pastime. You can see the world around you, get to know neighbourhoods, get in good shape and be proud of yourself. It was an uplifting activity, and so Jonathan loved it. He liked the burning in his legs and lungs after he pushed himself to try harder, it just proved his own endurance, proved he tried. And he did try. Speeding down the busy streets, it was hard to run in New York in this area, there were lots of intersections, lots of passer-byes. But he made do with it, he could dodge people for his agility, speed across a street to avoid getting his by a car. And the best part was, he could wear a rune on his arm to make himself invisible to ordinary people.

He winds up running next to the river, the smell of the water making him feel more free. Moving faster, he takes longer strides, the momentum carrying him past people sitting at tables, people sitting on benches. The air was fresh and the world alive, and all he could do was show his biggest grin.

He passes some other joggers, moving quickly, tired but he was still going fast. Then he hears footsteps speeding up behind him.

His sense tingle, and he moves faster, unsure who the other person was, but soon a girl catches up to his side. She was kept up to his pace, and they quickly glance at each other. She had on a black jacket with pink stripes running down the side arms, and he quickly recognized her. He had passed her a while back.

He speeds up, and she matches his speed. Both of them were running hard now, neither of them slowing down. So he begins sprinting, and once again she keeps up with him. Jonathan looks her over, but if she had any shadowhunter markings like his, they were hidden. _She could be a werewolf._ Probably not a vampire, why would a vampire go out jogging.

Smiling, Jonathan keeps on sprinting with his new running partner, the two matching each other's turns, dodging other people effortlessly. She was just as agile as he was.

If this was another shadowhunter, he should be worried, but she didn't seem to want to attack, so maybe he was safe for now. And he didn't want to leave her, this mysterious girl who just happened to want to run with him.

But finally, after mulling it over a bit, Jonathan slows down and stops, and she keeps running a few metres before stopping as well. She looks over her shoulder.

"I tire you out yet?" She asks with a sweet smile.

"No. Just wanted a name," he says, walking forward. She was pretty, beautiful, with black hair in a ponytail and soft brown eyes. Stunning was the word for her. She nods, placing her hands on her hips as she moves toward him to stare up.

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle what?"

"Isabelle Lightwood," she says, smiling widely. He nods, going through his minds inventory. _Lightwood._ That was a shadowhunter name. In fact, he was sure it was the name of the nephilim looking after the New York Institute. This girl in front of him could very well trap him.

"My name is Sebastian," he says, "Sebastian... Gray."

"Nice to meet you Sebastian. You look like a Sebastian," she says, reaching out to touch his hair, dyed black to hide his identity. He nods, straightening up and moving away from her hand slightly.

"Yep. I, well, do you normally jog out here?"

"No. I'm pretty fit, my _activities_ keep me pretty fit. Do you?" Isabelle tilts her head to the side, and Jonathan nods.

"All the time."

"Nice. If you don't mind me asking, what's your secret? You run fast, like a werewolf," Isabelle says with a laugh, caution in her eyes.

"I'm..." Jonathan pauses, not sure what to say? Should he risk it? _Totally,_ Jace would say. _Get the girl_. Now, that was terrible advice, coming from metaphorical Jace, but this girl was beautiful, and if Jonathan was going to be gone by tomorrow, why not? "I'm something of a shadowhunter... chasing shadows. Great exercise."

"Oh, you are? I haven't seen you around the Institute," Isabelle says excitedly.

"I'm new. Travelling. Decided to take a break from the Academy and see New York," Jonathan says quickly. There was a nephilim Academy, right? Wasn't that what father told him? Isabelle nods.

"That's nice. What are you studying?"

"I..." Jonathan freezes up, his heart running. "I... runes. I want to be... a silent brother."

"Really? Sucks, I could use a travelling friend," Isabelle says, tossing her hair aside. "I don't leave New York much, except for Idris. Come over to the Institute sometime, I'll show you around. We can hang out. You have family?"

"A father and brother," Jonathan says, then regrets his words. There was no need to bring Valentine and Jace into this. "They're nice folks."

"If they're half as nice as you, then they are. Well, I'll be heading back now... seriously, just come by, I'm sure you know where the Institute is? Either way, I know we'll meet again sometime," Isabelle says, backing away with a large grin. Jonathan smiles back and nods, running a hand through his hair.

"Will do. That'd be lots of fun."

"Bye, Sebastian."

"By, Isabelle."

* * *

Jace is waiting outside the house for Jonathan when he arrives home.

"Hey, let's go to Pandemonium," Jace says, and Jonathan shakes his head.

"Dad said we need to go, Jace. This could get dangerous."

"Only dangerous if we make it dangerous."

"That's a terrible way of thinking," Jonathan says, opening the door to the complex. Jace follows him, stopping in the doorway and leaning against a wall.

"If we think about it dangerously, we make it dangerous. If we think about it logically, we can be cool and confident that no situation is dangerous for us," Jace says, and Jonathan pauses halfway up the stairs to stare at him.

"And what am I supposed to tell dad?"

"That you forgot your phone."

"I've left for nearly forty five minutes," Jonathan exclaims, and Jace shrugs.

"Say you want to change and go for a walk to the store. Say you need to pick up some homework. Say you're saying goodbye to some good friends. You'll think of a reason, please, Johnny, it's my birthday" Jace says, and Jonathan nods and heads upstairs.

 _This is crazy_ , Jonathan thinks to himself. It wasn't exactly psycho, but it was something that would get their father mad. And Jonathan knew Jace was trying to manipulate him, but it was his birthday. He deserved a break before they left. And a club could be fun. So Jonathan heads upstairs and goes straight to him room, not looking at his father on the way.

Black pants, black shirt and jacket, and he's gone. "I'm... going to see some friends for an hour, for the last time," Jonathan says confidently, walking past Valentine who was standing with his arms crossed in the hallway. Valentine follows him to the front door.

"Have you seen Jace?"

"No... not at all, father." Jonathan turns and looks at Valentine, who was still standing like a statue, arms crossed.

"I'm your parent, I can tell when you're being a liar, Jonathan. Don't lie to me again. Be home by twelve, if you're not, you're both grounded. When he comes home, he's grounded. Neither of you will be going on any missions. You're lucky I'm even allowing this, you understand," Valentine says, and Jonathan nods, not saying a word. Their front door closes behind him, and Jonathan goes downstairs to find Jace still waiting.

"What'd dad say?" Jace asks as he leads the way out the front door.

"That I'm a terrible liar. He's being lenient though. You're grounded."

"That's not lenient. He left you go?"

"He couldn't stop you if he tried," Jonathan says. Maybe the only reason Valentine let Jonathan go was to keep an eye on Jace, since the boy needed some type of an anchor. The two head out to Pandemonium.

* * *

True to her earlier words, Sebastian sees his fellow runner again. Her dark hair was pulled over one shoulder, and she had on a long dress with thigh high black boots. She pulled off the mysterious look well. The only thing Sebastian didn't get was the colour she chose, a pale white, which was standing out in the crowd's black and rainbow clothing. White was the colour of death for their kind. He follows her slowly, and she looks over her shoulder to watch him right back. Their eyes meet, but she smiles and keeps walking, toward another man.

He walks through the crowded room of Pandemonium, vast enough to support hundreds of people, all raving to the music. But him and her were moving slowly, carefully, unnoticed. He watches closely.

She meets the other man's eyes, then walks past him. The man's head turns and follows her, watching her walk away. Then he looks around, to see if anyone noticed.

Jonathan moves through people, eyeing the man. Was he better looking? One look tells him, no, this man wasn't. The pale skin surrounding this man's mouth seemed to fade away, bearing sharp and dark teeth, the skin melting away in front of Jonathan's eyes. This man was a demon, and Isabelle was hunting him, and Jonathan was witness to this entire façade.

After looking around at the crowd, the demon turns and follows Isabelle, who's heading for the edge of the gathering. Jonathan follows, not trying to lose them as he makes his way through the energetic people. Lights flash and pulse, the room was dark, and everyone was dancing, jumping, moving. The heat and sweat was stifling, but as he watches Isabelle and this demon, he was in another world. A silent world. And he knew Isabelle was too, the hunt was on her mind.

They enter a door, a glimpse of a dark room can be seen. After the door closes behind the demon, Jonathan follows, waiting a bit before slowly opening the door and sliding inside.

It led to a hallway, leading right and left. To the right, there were windows and another turn to the left; to the left there were more doors. Jonathan goes right, moving silently, not making a sound. Even his breathing was in check. He pauses at the turn, glancing around the corner.

There was another room. Large industrial shelves line the right and left walls, boxes and rolls of plastic resting. And at the other end was Isabelle, her head was high and one leg was behind the other, causing her body to have an angle. She was seducing the demon. And the demon moves forward, slowly but confidently, straight for her.

They move close to each other, the demon puts his hands on her waste. Jonathan moves uncomfortably, one hand pulling on the bottom of his jacket. He didn't bother to bring any weapons.

Now Isabelle moves closer, looking up at the demon, the over its shoulder, to Jonathan. She winks.

The demon slowly turns around to follow her gaze, and a flash of light erupts from Isabelle's hand. A golden wraps around the demon's neck, and it slowly turns around, letting out a pained yell as he grabs at the chain, hands clawing. A sizzling noise follows, and Isabelle pulls the whip down, bringing the demon to its knees.

The hair on Jonathan's neck stand up, and he can feel a presence behind him. He doesn't have time to turn around before he watches something fly by his head, and an arrow sinks itself in the demon's back.

The thing lets out one final groan, then a hissing noise follows and it begins to crumble, lighting up like a fire. Then ash follows, it disintegrates into dust, piling on the floor. But Jonathan knows soon, even the dust will be gone. He turns around fully to find himself staring at a boy with dark hair.

"You can see us," the boy asks, and Jonathan lets out a breath, nodding.

"Yes."

"What are you?" The boy ask another question.

"I..." Jonathan pauses, deciding he must tell the truth since he already told Isabelle. "Shadowhunter."

"I've never met you," the boy says as his eyes narrow.

"I'm new and visiting," Jonathan explains. The boy walks past him toward Isabelle, who's leaning with a hand on her hip and a smile directed at Jonathan.

"What do you think of that," Isabelle calls out, and Jonathan merely nods, standing in the doorway still. The other boy goes to pick up his arrow, analysing it. Isabelle walks past him to Jonathan.

"It was... unique," Jonathan says, and Isabelle laughs.

"It's just another hunt."

"The way you did it is unique," Jonathan says, and Isabelle nods. She holds out her whip.

"It's like my baby," Isabelle says.

"It's beautiful," Jonathan replies, and Isabelle nods.

"Anyway, what are you doing here," Isabelle asks.

"Brother's birthday. I should really go find him."

"Aw. You don't want to hang out for a while," Isabelle says, and Jonathan nods, backing up and looking left. The other boy was now staring at him, a suspicious look still on his face. "That's my brother, Alec," Isabelle says.

"Nice to meet you two. But I've really go to get going," Jonathan says, backing up. Isabelle frowns slightly, nodding. Then she smiles again.

"Told you I'd see you again," she laughs.

"You're going now," Alec interrupts, walking up to Jonathan. Jonathan nods, staring back.

"I have to find my brother," Jonathan says, backing away. Alec hoists his bow over his shoulder, staring down.

"You know, Isabelle, Circle members _have_ been sighted," Alec says, and Isabelle stares at the two of them, her gaze lingering on Jonathan.

Jonathan swallows, then lets out a breath and grins.

"You think I'm a circle member?"

"It's a possibility," Alec says, and Jonathan nods. Isabelle was smart, but Jonathan could tell she was like Jace. She was more willing to put herself in dangerous situations. It was Alec he has to watch out for, the boy had a questioning look about him. He might analyse a problem and solver it. So Jonathan thinks up a way to get himself out of this conversation, remembering that he and his family will probably be gone by tomorrow.

"I'll give you my number then. You can give me a call any time," Jonathan says with sureness, and Alec pulls out his phone, typing the digits Jonathan gives him. "Sorry I couldn't stay and chat, but I've got to get going. Seriously. Father is pretty strict."

"Alright. Understandable, our mother is strict too," Alec says, and Jonathan nods and turns to walk away.

"By, Sebastian," Isabelle says.

"Bye, you two," Jonathan says back.

* * *

"Jace, we need to go, I just ran into some shadowhunters," Jonathan says, grabbing his brother's arm. Jace is sitting on a bar stool, finishing a large drink and eyeing his brother.

"Shadowhunters? Really," Jace says, and Jonathan nods. Jace stares at him, and after a few moments he sighs and gulps his drink down, then stands up and heads to the exit with Jonathan. Now that the hunt was over, Jonathan's mind was spinning. Did that really just happen? And sadly, now Isabelle and Alec knew too much. And Jonathan would have to tell his father, for the family's safety.

Jonathan blames his loose tongue on alcohol, and not on the fact that Isabelle took his breath away. _Then again, I didn't have any alcohol on that run. Father doesn't need to know about that run._ Jonathan and Jace exit the building, walking away from the loud music and the dancing people, going home where they checks the time:

 _12:03 AM_

 _I'm in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part I:**

 **"** ** _You shall find out how salt is the taste of another man's bread and how hard is the way up and down another man's stairs."_**

 **Chapter II:**

"Get home soon," Jonathan reads aloud, but Jace doesn't answer. The two walk in silence now, heading home. Jonathan looks at his brother. "I met a girl earlier."

"Good for you," Jace says, staring at the sky with a wavering expression. Jonathan moves closer to him, putting his phone away.

"I told her we're shadowhunters," Jonathan replies.

"Not a lot of us out there. That's a dangerous thing to do."

"She was a shadowhunter. Her and her brother," Jonathan finishes, and Jace turns to look at him, eyebrows raising.

"You told them too much, didn't you," Jace says, and Jonathan nods. Jace grins. "Are you going to tell dad?"

"Of course not. I'm the model kid, remember," Jonathan says, and Jace shrugs, looking forward.

"Maybe I'll tell him then."

"You wouldn't dare," Jonathan says, and Jace nods, laughing.

"Do I get to meet her?"

"We're leaving soon, either way. You won't get to meet her."

"How mad do you think dad will be when we get home," Jace asks, turning to look at Jonathan with a sly smile. Jonathan shakes his head, not playing this game. Jace just loved to frustrate other people. Especially their father... Jonathan thinks about their father for a moment. To say he was their father was a little lie; he was not Jace's father. A friend of his father, but not his father. Yet Valentine tried his best to raise him as his son. Jonathan remembers a fight a long time ago, when Jace sneaked out and got into a bad fight with a demon. Their father was pissed.

" _Jonathan, you are grounded," Valentine said to Jace. Jonathan was Jace's real name, but he was called Jace. It would be weird having two 'sons' named Jonathan after all. Jace laughed at that comment though, his gaze fierce._

" _Ground me! Kick me to the curb if I cause you so much grief!"_

" _I won't. You're my son. Now go to your room."_

" _I'm not your son. I'm nobody's son, l least of all yours. I can't stand you, Valentine," Jace said, but the boy went to his room anyway. And Jonathan knew Jace couldn't stand Valentine because Jace didn't know how to handle love. It wasn't in his nature._

"Answer me," Jace says loudly, and Jonathan looks at him.

"Yes, dad will be upset. You already know that, don't act stupid," Jonathan says bitterly, thinking back to every time Jace messed up. Jonathan had a good connection with their father, why couldn't Jace? Jace sighs, moving away from him.

"Don't call me stupid."

"It was a stupid question."

"Then let me ask another 'stupid question'. Why are you mad at me," Jace asks, and Jonathan shakes his head.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that I gave too much information to that girl. I'm mad that you don't want a healthy relationship with the man who raised you. And the more I think about it, I'm mad that we're moving yet again," Jonathan says, and now Jace shakes his head. "OK, I might be a bit mad at you."

"Stupid things to be mad about. Be happy. Be alive," Jace says, and Jonathan quickens his pace, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I can't handle your sudden mood swings, Jace."

"Not my fault," Jace says. _No. It's not his fault,_ Jonathan thinks to himself. He remembers that _thing,_ that one thing that weighs on his mind every now and then. That one thing that makes him hate his mother, gets him angry that his father was so blinded a long time ago. That one thing that literally makes Jonathan's blood boil, something that defines Jace so much that Jonathan couldn't imagine Jace without that one thing. But the thought is fleeting, as it always it. Jonathan pushes that thought down.

"Jace, you can try you know. Try and be nice," Jonathan says, and Jace moves closer to him again.

"Why," Jace asks. "Why should I have to try. I have no reason to."

"Because one day, you'll regret your actions," Jonathan says, and Jace scoffs, but Jonathan can hear something behind that scoff. Jonathan looks at his brother. "What about the woman you love? Think she'll stand for your personality? Think your kids will stand for your personality?"

"I might like girls, Jonathan, but no one can interest me enough to attract my attention on that level," Jace says. "There isn't a person alive that can make me truly love them. If that is even possible."

"It's possible. You honestly can win any girl's heart Jace," Jonathan says meaningfully. Usually, girls would swoon for Jace. His blonde hair and dark eyes made for the classic mysterious look, an angel boy that could be labelled as 'bad-ass'. But Jace's personality was something else entirely, and girls might be infatuated with him, but love him? That was a long shot.

Jonathan's phone rings. He answers.

"Don't come home," Valentine says immediately. Jonathan stops walking, a frown forming.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't come home. Go to Central Park, I'll meet you there," his father answers.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan says again, his heart beating. Valentine pauses for a moment that last way too long. "Dad, where'd you go?"

"Just don't come home. The circle is here." The line cuts off, and Jonathan looks at Jace, who was frowning too.

"What's wrong," Jace says, and Jonathan breathes deeply, shaking his head slowly as he stares down at the phone.

"The circle is here. At our house. Dad told us to meet him at Central Park," Jonathan says, and Jace spins around and begins running. Jonathan pauses in disbelief, then runs after him. "Jace! Get back here!"

"We can fight them!" Jace calls back, and Jonathan springs, catching up to him.

"We can't go there Jace! Think logically!"

"I am thinking logically! You and I are more than just shadowhunters! We can fight them off! Ten times better than our father can!" Jace keeps moving, and Jonathan reluctantly follows behind, not wanting to go, but not wanting his brother to go alone. They run to the apartment, stopping at a corner to hide around a building. Nervously, they gaze around the corner.

There was a man dressed in black, standing in the front. Jonathan and Jace back up from sight, looking at each other.

"So, what's the plan exactly," Jonathan asks.

"I was thinking charging in. We can distract that man. You look like dad, so you go up to him and distract him," Jace says, and Jonathan frowns and backs up.

"Why me?"

"Because you look like him. They'll wonder if you're with him. Go into the apartment, pretend to tie your shoelaces, he should come up behind you. Say hi to him too, he's probably wearing a glamour," Jace says, looking back around the corner. "If he's wearing a glamour, he'll think no one will see him. By saying hi you establish that you see him, and he'll want to figure out why. He'll follow you. Then I'll move in. Best to do this silently."

"That's the stupidest plan I ever heard," Jonathan says half-heartedly, but silently agrees. So Jonathan unties one of his shoelaces, then goes around the corner and walks to his apartment.

 _This is a terrible, terrible idea,_ Jonathan says, but even he had to admit, it was a solid plan. Jonathan wasn't scared, but dealing with the Circle was the last thing on his mind. He approaches the guy, putting a happy smile on his face, says "hello" and keeps on walking. Sure enough, the guy can be heard following him up the stairs, into the lobby. Jonathan stops, leaning over to tie his shoes.

 _Where are you, Jace?_

Jonathan works slowly, first making a loop, then another, counting the seconds, waiting for his brother-

The front door can be heard opening, and a loud groan. Jonathan finishes and stands up, turning around to see Jace tackling the guy to the floor, holding him in a choke hold. The guy squirms, but he's no match for Jace's strength, and the guy stops moving after a minute. Silently, Jonathan turns and walks up the stairs, the floorboards creaking underneath him. Jace follows quickly, pushing his brother to urge him forward.

At their floor, Jonathan moves slowly to press his ear up against their door, listening. Voices, muffled but calm, can be heard from the inside. He turns to look at his brother, who was holding a knife in his hand.

"You have your weapons," Jonathan whispers.

"You don't?" Jace retorts, and Jonathan goes back to listening to the apartment. "Hear anything."

"No, I don't," Jonathan says, looking back at Jace. "You have a plan?"

"Open the door silently, grab the weapons in the umbrella stand, and charge into the room," Jace says, and Jonathan nods.

"Fair enough," Jonathan says, pulling out his key. As silent as he can, he unlocks the door, moving it slowly. The hinges squeak, and he pauses, but the voices don't falter. They're louder now, the one speaking is distinctly a woman.

"Hurry up and finish, I want to go soon," The woman can be heard saying. Jonathan opens the door all the way, immediately grabbing the only sword in the umbrella stand. Jace's presence weighing on him from behind, Jonathan takes a deep breath and charges into the living room.

Four people, two woman, and two men standing above Valentine, who's on his knees. Jonathan goes for the closet man, slashing his chest, and Jace's knife flies past him to the other man, landing in his chest. One of the woman comes for him with a sword, pointing forward, and Jonathan blocks the blow. He stabs back, slashes, but the woman is just as good as he is, her moves just as striking. They fight, and Jonathan can see Jace in the corner of his eye, fighting the other woman.

The woman fighting him slashes his arm, and he falls back, when suddenly she is tackled to the floor by his father, who grabs her arms, forcing them down. He twists her wrist. The woman screams out, dropping the sword, and suddenly the other woman jumps in, kicking Valentine's side.

Now Jace has leverage against the other woman, since she is focused on Valentine. Jonathan watches his brother grab her arms, but she backs her head to hit him in the face. Jace backs away, and the woman kicks Valentine's face, and he collapses onto his side.

Jonathan jumps in, fighting the 'other' woman. He notices how young she is, but it is only a brief thought before their thrust into their own battle. She fights him off effortlessly, and soon Jace jumps in. She jumps away, her back to the wall, but she jumps forward again, fighting them both.

Jonathan glances over at his shoulder, looking at his father, who was now in hand-to-hand combat with the other woman. Jonathan focuses on the girl in front of him, when suddenly she runs a sword through Jace's leg.

"Jace!" Jonathan yells out, slashing hard with his sword at the girl, hard enough to knock her back. She backs up, away from him, taking a second to pause and just stare at him, a victorious smile on her face. Jace groans, trying to stand up.

Jonathan tries to think of what to say, what to do. So he stares at the girl, glaring: "Fuck you."

The girl laughs, her eyes narrowing, and she lunges forward. He deflects the blow, lifting his free hand to land a blow to her chest. She is knocked back again, but goes straight to circling around him slowly, her footwork careful. Jonathan sneaks a glance at his father, who was handling himself rather well. Jonathan looks back at the girl.

They charge at each other again. Hit after hit, neither of them tiring out, when finally he gets her sword out of her hand. Feeling elated, Jonathan charges, but she moves quickly to the wall, jumping off it to give him a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

Jonathan goes down onto his knees. The side of his face is burning, but he manages to hold loosely to the sword. Groaning, he turns his head to look and she a foot coming straight to his face. He falls on his back again, staring up at the ceiling.

 _Get up, Jonathan. Get up._ Slowly, he leans up on his elbows, and watches the girl walk to his living room wall, where there is already runes drawn on. He didn't notice that, he was so worried about the people he didn't bother to look at the wall. Who would? Slowly, Jonathan turns his head, pain sparking. A haze was falling on his mind. He looks at his father, where the fight has moved to the kitchen, and the woman was gaining the upper hand, holding a knife. _Get up._

Jonathan forces himself to his feet, unsteadily turning to the girl. He watches as a portal begins to form, glowing white blue and enlarging to a round doorway. The girl turns around, her sword ready.

Jonathan takes a breath, then lunges again, giving it all he's got. He misses, nearly gets stabbed, but soon he's lunging again. She fights him, her moves now faster, harder. And she was grinning, the entire time, her smile vicious. Jonathan can feel his head throbbing. Then, he manages to scratch her ribcage, and she hisses and backs away.

"Finally," he can hear her say under her breath, and she moves forward, her move so fast that he barely has time to get ready to block. And he does a second too late, and she's run the sword into the flesh of his arm. Gasping, Jonathan stumbles back, holding his arm. The blood leaks through his fingers.

She smiles, lifting the sword and aiming for his throat. She charges again, and he gets ready to block, when a blonde blur goes by and Jace has tackled her, and the two fall to the side. Jonathan watches as they go through the portal, together.

Eyes widening, Jonathan watches, deciding to go in after them. But he pauses, staring at the portal, seeing a scene in the shimmering door. A green field, blue sky, and a cottage he recognizes as his father's. They used to go there, when he and Jace were little. It was outside of Idris, in Germany. _Jace chose a nice spot to portal too_. Jonathan stares at the doorway, then looks over his shoulder to see his father still fighting the woman.

Who did he go after? Did he stay with his father? Go after Jace? The portal could only work if you had the destination in mind.

 _Jace is injured._

 _That girl is too, though._

 _I can't create a portal, but my dad knows where that cottage is._

 _I have a few seconds before the portal shifts and I can't get through-_

 _But I can always re-imagine the destination._

He makes his choice. Jonathan turns around and moves to the other fight, seeing his father and the woman fighting hand to hand again. Jonathan jumps in, sliding his foot across the floor to slip her, but she moves back, and he ends up hitting his father's leg. His father goes down.

"Sorry, dad," Jonathan mumbles, moving toward the woman again, kicking. She blocks it, Valentine throws a punch at her, she blocks it. Jonathan throws a punch at her, and she blocks a second too late, She is knocked back against the wall.

Jonathan smiles, the fight going to his head, when he feels a hard punch to his back. He stumbles away, looking over his shoulder to see the guy that Jace took down in the lobby. The man throws another punch, and Jonathan blocks, moving back to get a better view of his opponent.

The man moves to the side, then comes at him again. Jonathan kicks, the man blocks, Jonathan punches, the man blocks. The two are locked into an even duel, but Jonathan knows his own abilities well. So he moves faster, quicker, letting the angel blood in his veins take over. Angels were natural warriors. And the man is taken aback, all he can do is block Jonathan's shots.

Jonathan leaves no room for error. In another few seconds, he has the man down, and Jonathan jumps on top of him, delivering a few shots to his face. The blood pours, and the man groans, his movements fleeting. Jonathan gives a final blow, and the man lays there.

Standing up, Jonathan looks at his father. The woman is now on the ground, lying on her stomach. His father is watching him, a slight smile on his face.

"Some help would be nice," Jonathan says, and his father nods.

"You were handling it well enough on your own," Valentine says, and he looks at the woman, then back at his son. He glances at Jonathan's arm. "You're wounded."

"What are we gonna do, dad," Jonathan says. "Jace went through the portal."

"What portal," Valentine says with a frown, and Jonathan turns around to point at the living room wall, but now there is no portal. Only black runes. Jonathan lowers his hand, then looks at his dad.

"I think they went to the cottage in Germany."

"Perfect. We can go to Idris after that," Valentine says, moving to the hallway. Jonathan follows, the two walking into Valentine's room, where there is already and open bag on the bed. Valentine begins filling it up with clothes.

"That girl is still with Jace," Jonathan says.

"He can handle himself," Valentine replies.

"Aren't you the least bit worried," Jonathan laughs nervously, and his father sighs deeply, turning to look at him, his eyes tired.

"Don't ask a father if they're worried about their child. It's a stupid question," Valentine says, and he goes back to packing his clothes. Jonathan swallows, looking at the wall. "And start packing a bag. More Circle members might come."

"How did they find us."

"There's no time for talking, Jonathan. Move. Now."

Jonathan turns around and goes to his room, taking his duffel bag off the door. He tosses it on the bed, then goes to his dresser, grabbing some shorts, jeans, T-shirts. A long sleeve shirt, he also pulls on his jacket just in case it gets a bit chilly. One he has a decent amount of clothes, He grabs his set of knives, his sword and putting on his scabbard. He grabs a box from under his bed, full of old mementoes, and takes some money out of his closet.

He goes back to the living room.

Valentine is ready, but he's staring down at the woman with a confused look.

"What do we do with them," Jonathan asks.

"We can't afford to take them with us," Valentine says softly. Jonathan clears his throat.

"So we just leave them."

"That's the plan I guess. Let's go find Jace," Valentine says, and the two head out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part I:**

 **"** ** _You shall find out how salt is the taste of another man's bread and how hard is the way up and down another man's stairs."_**

 **Chapter I** **II** **:**

Jace lands hard on his side, his arms wrapped around the girl's waist. They tumble down a hill, and luckily he lands on top, sitting on her. He grabs her arms, pinning them down, but she fights back. He squeezes her wrists, finding her strength surprising. She's small, dainty. He doesn't budge, sitting on top of her and slightly frowning, like this was all a tiny inconvenience.

"Why are you here," he asks her, and she spits in his face. He wipes it off, but releases her hand, and she takes the chance to punch him. He goes back to holding her arms down.

"Why are you here," he asks again. "We have done nothing."

"And that's the problem, isn't it," she says, glaring. "You stand aside and do nothing while our race dies."

"Shadowhunters won't die out," he says. He knows she is right, but he had the smallest hope. Shadowhunters were, after all, great warriors. They sjould endure. "The world needs us."

"We're already going extinct. You're just too blind," she says, twisting her body to try and escape. He pushes down on her.

"Maybe it's you who is too blind," he says, glaring viciously as he squeezes her wrists. "The Circle, what a load of shit."

"You don't see it, do you," she says back. "We need to start a new race. A better one."

"Everything's fine the way it is," he says. "Shadowhunters do our job. Me and my family aren't a part of that world any more, but we still do our part. We kill demons."

"You, a demon, kill demons," she says. He flinches, and she laughs. "I know you, Jonathan. I know who you are."

"You don't know shit about me," he says. "Nothing at all."

"Do you want to know how I know what you are," she says softly, smiling slightly. He sits there, staring down blankly. "Let me go and I'll tell you."

"I'm not that stupid," he says. He ponders what to do with her, then remembers his father and brother. "I need to go back home."

"You love them. That's weakness," she says. "And how can your father love you. He knows what you are, doesn't he?"

"What were you guys doing," he says back, squeezing her wrists even harder, enjoying her pained expression. But truthfully, deep down, he felt hatred for his father. He hated his brother. Love was something that did make you weak, it gave you faith in something that was so easily broken. Love was just a feeling, not words, not actions. Just a bunch of chemicals in this lost world.

"Power endures," she says back coldly. He shakes his head, releasing her wrists.

"Why did you come for us?"

"Why would I tell you? I'm your captive now," she says, Glaring, he gives her a light slap. Her eyes narrow, her face hate-filled, but then she grins and laughs. "You tease."

"If I was teasing, you couldn't resist," he jokes cockily. She smiles softly.

"Oh, I'll bet."

* * *

Hodge Starkweather was looking over his plants in his greenhouse when he gets a phone call. He cared for flowers the most, since they required much care. Cleaning, watering, and weeding them out was his favourite past time. He didn't have to think, just do. Simple, easy, elegant, no weapons involved. No tactical planning. He only started doing this a few months ago, but already he was enjoying it thoroughly.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, his other hand lightly running over the petals of a red flower. The caller ID said Jonathan Dale.

"Hello, Hodge Starkweather here," Hodge says.

"Hodge, I know we haven't talked in a few years, but something has come up," the voice says.

"... Valentine, is this you," Hodge says. "It's dangerous phoning me. Being stuck here in the Institute, what if someone finds out about this?"

"I know. You know I wouldn't call if it was an emergency," Valentine says. Hodge steps away from the plants, pacing the greenhouse.

"What's happened?" Hodge takes a seat, then stands and goes back to walking around. Rarely, in the last seventeen years, had Valentine ever messaged him. Mostly it was to find places to hide out at. Other times, they simply caught up. But those days rarely happened.

"The circle came to my house. Jace is in Germany, at that old cottage I used to live at. He's there with a circle member, I need to get there ASAP."

"Wait, the Circle came to your house," Hodge says. "This is serious."

"Yeah, I know. They were looking for the cup, Hodge," Valentine says, and Hodge stands still, biting him thumb. He takes a deep breath.

"How did you get away," Hodge asks.

"Jonathan and Jace actually came to see me. Much to my disappoint, they could have gotten hurt... but I need to get to Germany. Do you still have the cup," Valentine asks. Hodge nods slowly.

"I do. I can try giving Magnus Bane a call, but he's in New York. Where are you," Hodge asks.

"New York."

"You're kidding. And this entire time, you never once phoned? How long you been here," Hodge asks, placing a hand on his hip.

"About a year. Just want my kids to finish school... I would have come to see you, but it's risky. Jocelyn came," Valentine says, and Hodge sighs, biting his thumb again.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you another time. I'd like to keep in touch, but I've go to move now. Jonathan is with me, I need to find Jace. Where does Magnus Bane live?" Valentine asks. Hodge thinks a moment, then gives the address.

"How did Jocelyn react," Hodge asks.

"She kicked me."

"Fun," Hodge sighs.

"Between the legs."

"Even more fun," Hodge says, resisting the urge to laugh. He swallows, running a hand through his hair. "What do I do about the cup?"

"Keep it hidden. Don't show anyone. I'll call you back later," Valentine says, and the line goes dead. Hodge stares at the phone, a long sigh escaping. He would have liked to talk more, not just because of the arrival of the Circle but for the sake of talking. He was lonely. At one point, he had been in the Circle too, but after the Circle's first failed attempt at taking control over Idris, he left. But, he was banned from ever entering Idris. And he was banned from leaving his current home, the New York Institute.

Hodge walks to the exit, going down the hall. He had to go to his room, and find his deck of cards. It was time to figure out what to do with the Mortal cup.

* * *

Jace still didn't know what to do with the girl.

He stares down at her, watching her expression, the slight flickers and twitches. But her face remained confident. He could tell she was the stubborn sort.

"What exactly are you planning to do with me," she asks. He sighs.

"Let me think." He goes back to think. He could, of course, let her go, let her run away. But then she'd tell her comrades where he is. Unless, of course, he found some way to hide. He knew Valentine would come for him. But how long would it take for someone to arrive?

"If I let you go," Jace says, "Would you agree to a temporary ceasefire?"

"How do I know you'll stick to it," she says to him.

"Because I'm the one letting you go."

"Fair enough. You trust me," she says, grinning, and he swallows. With that smile, he didn't trust her at all.

"I don't have a choice. We'll be here all day if we keep this up. I let you go, we go our separate ways," he says, and she nods softly. He stands up slowly, stepping away, and she gets up as well. She rubs her hands together, dusts off her jeans- then kicks him hard in the shin. Jace gasps, jumping back from her, and watches as she turns and takes off running into the distant.

"What a bitch," Jace says as he watches her go. What else was he supposed to do? Thinking back on it, he could have waited until his father arrives... whenever he arrives. For now, Jace was glad to get rid of the girl. _What a bitch. And a feisty one too. And independent._ Shaking his head, Jace turns around and walks to the cottage nearby, looking for a place to wait for his rescuers. It was going to be a long wait.

Jonathan was sitting on the edge of his car seat, absorbing his father's words.

"Jonathan and Jace actually came to see me. Much to my disappoint, they could have gotten hurt... but I need to get to Germany. Do you still have the cup," Valentine asked his friends on the phone.

This was new. The cup? Could he be talking about the Mortal cup? Jonathan stares at his father, wondering why he wouldn't talk about the cup, since his father obviously knew who had it. His father trusted him and Jace with what happened to them when they were in the womb, he trusted them with information about the Circle, but not one of the most powerful shadowhunter instrument.

"About a year. Just want my kids to finish school... I would have come to see you, but it's risky. Jocelyn came," Valentine says.

Jonathan keeps staring at him, his mind spinning even more.

 _Jocelyn?_

 _As in Jocelyn Fairchild? Jocelyn Morgenstern?_

 _Jonathan's own mother?_

"I'll tell you another time. I'd like to keep in touch, but I've go to move now. Jonathan is with me, I need to find Jace. Where does Magnus Bane live?" Valentine asks another question. Jonathan sighs impatiently, wanting to toss the phone and start asking questions. But he's made enough hasty moves tonight.

Finally, Valentine hangs up and stares at him, his eyes saying a lot. But nothing comes out.

"That woman was Jocelyn? As in my mother? And are you talking about the mortal cup," Jonathan begins talking, and Valentine turns his eyes to the road.

"Yes. That was your mother. And yes, she could be looking for the mortal cup. As I told you, the Circle was going to use it to create more shadowhunters... for now, the cup is in a secure, hiding location. Away from your mother," Valentine says, stressing his words. Jonathan looks out the window, unsure of what to say.

"That was my mother back there. No offence, dad, but she could kick your ass," Jonathan laughs, trying to lighten the mood. His father sighs, and after a few moments laughs as well.

"She was one of the best. A beautiful shadowhunter," he father says. Jonathan nods, squeezing the seat below him. _A beautiful shadowhunter._ Jonathan knew she was, he had seen a grey photo of her, when she was in the Academy with his father. She looked pretty, and young. His father used to say her eyes were green like spring.

"What was she doing at our apartment, dad," Jonathan asks.

"I'm not sure. To find the cup maybe. To find you, and Jace. You and Jace are very unique, she would want to know how you two are now. Now that you're older."

Jonathan nods to the words. Now that he and Jace were older, they had proven to be spectacular shadowhunters, even if they only had one teacher. Jace could climb, leap, sometimes it looked like he was flying. And Jonathan... well, it was confusing what Jonathan could do. Sure, he was great, fast, but what was his special gift? Now, he was forced to think about that one thing he didn't want to.

He had angel blood running in his veins. But an excess amount. Sometimes, he felt a humming in his blood, a thumping in his heart, when he was battling demons or running. A pulsating power, that had yet to be unleashed.

Or he was just crazy.

He looks at his father again.

"Where are we going," Jonathan asks.

"Magnus Bane's. If I'm remembering the correct person, he doesn't like me much. He's a downworlder, a warlock, he'll create a portal for us."

"That reminds me," Jonathan says, turning to look at his dad. "That girl back there, she drew a portal. How did she do that? Our of nowhere?"

"I don't want you thinking of that girl, Jonathan," Valentine says briskly.

"I want to know. Tell me. You've told me everything else," Jonathan presses. He stares at his father dead on. "I won't tell Jace."

"I don't want you telling Jace, not yet. I will. I'm not sure how he'll react..." Valentine swallows, looking at his son. "Your mother, I left her when she was pregnant. It could be her child."

"My sister then. How can you be sure," Jonathan says.

"Because they look like each other. Twins, twenty years apart. You weren't there in that room, talking to them, Jonathan." Valentine looks right at the road. "She looks just like Jocelyn. Acts like her, too."

"Okay," Jonathan says, looking back out his window. His mother had come to their apartment, possibly looking for the mortal cup, possibly coming for him, and with her was his sister. "Dad, have you told me everything."

"I believe I have."

"There's no more? You're not lying about anything else," Jonathan says carefully, looking back at his father, who shakes his head.

"No, Jonathan. There's nothing else to say."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I don't want to make it feel like this story is dragging too will pick up next chapter. Soon introducing Clary.  
_

* * *

 **Part I:**

 **" _You shall find out how salt is the taste of another man's bread and how hard is the way up and down another man's stairs."_**

 **Chapter IV:  
**

Valentine knocks on the door of the apartment, with Jonathan standing back watching him.

"Hello," a man says as the door swings open. Jonathan tilts his head to the side, looking around his dad's shoulder. The man had dark hair, shoulder length, and green cat eyes. _Warlock._ Valentine holds out his hand.

"Magnus I presume. I'm Christopher," Valentine lies smoothly, "I need a portal made _asap_."

"It'll cost you," the man says, looking at Jonathan, then he reaches out and shakes the extended hand. "How much are you wiling to pay?"

"I have two hundred on me... I have a car, I can leave it with you until I return," Valentine says to him. Magnus nods, looking at him.

"And how do you plan on getting back?"

"I was hoping you could help us out," Valentine goes on to say. Jonathan swallows, and crosses his arms to keep from fidgeting too much. Hopefully Jace would be in one piece when they show up. Magnus sighs dramatically, leaning on the door frame.

"I suppose. But that would require I come with you, or I keep the portal open for a period of time. How long will your visit be?"

"Maybe five minutes," Valentine says.

"I like me a man who can do business quick. Then sure, come on inside and I'll set you guys up," Magnus says, turning. The two follow him. Jonathan looks around the spacious living room, with fluffy purple pillows on the couch and shiny velvet curtains covering the window. Some paintings, not yet hung up. A beautiful kitchen with bright red cupboards. The whole place practically screamed of a shiny character.

"Where are you guys going?" Magnus goes to a wall with a curtain hanging down, and pushes the cloth aside. Behind it was a plain brick wall.

"Germany."

"Nice. Money?" Magnus turns around, and Valentine digs in his pocket and hands over a lot of twenties. Magnus counts it out, nods, then turns and holds a hand out to the curtain.

"Behold. Germany." Magnus chants in a language Sebastian has heard before, but doesn't understand. Slowly, a spark lights up in the middle of the wall, slowly widening and casting a blue green light over the room. The light turns white as it gets large, turning into a bubbling oval. Jonathan sets his bag down, looking at Magnus.

"Is it alright if I leave this with you," Jonathan asks him.

"Certainly," Magnus responds, breaking his chanting, but his eyes remain on the widening portal. After a few more seconds, Magnus holds up his other hand and looks at them. "It's ready."

"You stay here, Jonathan," Valentine says, turning to look at his boy. Jonathan huffs, but nods, crossing his arms. Valentine tosses his car keys to Magnus, then turns to the portal. Slowly, a picture of a cottage shows up, materializing in the oval. Valentine takes a step forward, when suddenly something hits him in the shoulder.

Jonathan blinks, staring at an arrow that has hit his father. Jonathan whips around, seeing a two men and a woman, standing in the doorway.

"Valentine," the woman calls out, and Magnus takes in a loud breath, looking at Valentine. The eccentric man's dramatic act would have made Jonathan laugh, had this been another situation. Jonathan looks at his father, who's staring at the woman, then he looks at Jonathan.

"Run," Valentine says to him, and the two run through the portal, their feet leaving carpet and stepping onto grass. Jonathan's eyes search around, looking for Jace, and he can swear he sees a blond head in the far left, down a hill. Jonathan sprints. His wounds protest, but he sprints.

His father stumbles, and Jonathan stops and turns, seeing an arrow in Valentine's calf. His father looks up at him.

"Keep running, Jonathan."

"Why?!"

"Just do it! You're my son, I don't know what they'd do with you," Valentine says to him. Jonathan freezes, then turns and sprints, trying to move in a way that will make him hard to hit.

Why was he running? He didn't run back at the apartment. Jonathan stops, looking back, seeing that he's already run a long way. Valentine is kneeling, staring back at him, and next to him are the woman and two men. Already, Jonathan can see two other people making their way through the portal. Can he take on five people? No. Could he, with Jace? Maybe. Then again, he is injured. Jace is too.

Jonathan looks over his shoulder, seeing the blond far away, but getting closer. Jace was not exactly running, even though it was obvious their father was in trouble. Meaning Jace was still hurting.

Could they really take on five people? Jonathan weighs the thought, knowing he doesn't have much time.

The second etches by. "Shit," Jonathan says, running back to his father. He has made his decision. But as soon as he starts sprinting, the man with the arrows lifts his bow. Jonathan raises his hands in the air, slowing to a walk.

"Who are you," Jonathan asks quickly. Their black shadowhunter gear meant they could be from the circle, or the clave. The dark haired woman walks forward.

"Maryse Lightwood of the New York Institute," the woman responds. So, they belonged to the clave. "From your looks, I take it your Jonathan."

"I am."

"And the blond far behind you? Do you know him?" The woman looks behind Jonathan, and he follows her gaze to see Jace jogging, much closer.

"My brother. Jace."

"I see," the woman says, and she looks at Valentine. "Do you understand why we're here?"

"For my father, I'm guessing."

"Very smart. We're taking him to the city of bones. Since you and your friend are young, you might get off easy. But you're to come with us," she says. Jonathan swallows, looking at his father. The city of Bones? The ultimate jail in this world? Fantastic.

"And where do you expect me and my brother to go?" Jonathan sets his jaw and lifts his head. Maryse narrows her eyes.

"To the Institute for now. When we contact the Inquisitor, it'll be decided."

"Fine," Jonathan states, letting out a small sigh. So this was it. By now, Jace is ten feet away, and he stops to stare.

"What exactly are you doing," Jace calls out.

"You're being apprehended by the clave," Maryse answers back.

"And you expect us to just go like that?" Jace tilts his head, looking at Valentine, who shakes his head slightly. Jace frowns.

"Robert, watch Jace. Aline, watch Jonathan," Maryse says. Jonathan watches as one of the newcomers approach him, a young and fit female. She moves behind Jonathan.

"Walk," she says. Jonathan walks, following the rest of the group, with Maryse leading. They all walk back to the portal. He stares at the back of his father, who's limping right now. The clave would not go easy on him. Would they go easy on Jace? What about himself, Jonathan? Would they be kind to the kids who were raised by an ex-circle member?

Lost in his own thoughts, Jonathan has to take a minute to process when Valentine suddenly turn around, knocking the blade from the newcomer, and delivering a shot to his face. _Oh shit._ His heart rate jumps up, and Jonathan turns around, but the woman is expecting it. So Aline hits him square in the face. Jonathan grabs her arm, pulling it downwards, then grabs her shoulder and pushes her back. She stumbles back, and Jonathan charges at her, kicking her square in the stomach.

As she falls, Jonathan sees Jace, fighting with Robert. And the arrow guy is in the back, bow raised, but not having any clear way to hit anyone. So Jonathan goes for him.

He angles his body, dodging a flying arrow. Tackles the boy to the ground. Punches are thrown.

Jonathan rolls off the boy, to the side, jumps up and turns around. He sees Robert fall, still conscious though, so Jonathan runs and takes the free Jace's hand and tugs him hard to the portal.

Aline is up now. But she can't take both Jace and Jonathan on, and so they pretty much throw her back to the ground. Jonathan keeps running, past a man who's unconscious on the ground, toward where Maryse and Valentine are now fighting.

Jonathan can't help but grin. The fight was making him feel elated. He kicks Maryse in the leg, and Jace copies him. She falls on her stomach, and Jonathan runs to the portal with Jace and Valentine.

Inside the apartment, Jonathan grabs his bag and leads the way to the door. All of them dart out the door, down flights of stairs, and back onto the streets of New York. They run for the car, and Jonathan tries to open the passenger door, but it's locked.

"Magnus! I left the keys with Magnus," Valentine says, and Jace swears. Jonathan snorts, looking at his father.

"Get the keys."

"They're right behind us! I'm not going to the city of bones," Valentine replies. Suddenly, Magnus comes out the door, jogging toward them.

"They're coming you know. Here," Magnus holds out a set of keys. Valentine snatches it, opening the door and throwing himself into the driver's seat. The boys copy him.

He turns on the car, just as someone comes outside. A boy with blue eyes. Arrow-boy. He runs down the stairs, stupidly jumping in front of the car. Wasting no time, Valentine drives forward and hits the boy dead on. The boy rolls over the hood, falling off the side of the car.

"Fucking shit dad," Jonathan says, a laugh escaping. Jace leans forward, looking at Valentine.

"How the hell did the clave know we were here," Jace demands.

"I don't know."

"Dad, where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"What are we doing now?"

"You guys-"

"They all know what we look like now, dad. Both the clave and circle know-"

"You guys, shut up the fuck up and let me think," Valentine says angrily, and both guys quiet down. Silently, they drive fast down the streets of New York. After a tense minute, Valentine digs into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. The distraction causes them to nearly hit someone on the road, and they hastily stop, everyone being thrown against their seat belts.

"Father," Jonathan hisses.

"Shut up! Seriously. Hello, Hodge? Where are you? I'm coming over right now, I know the Institute is empty," Valentine says. Both boys look at him.

"The Institute? We're going to the Institute?"

"Yes, we are."

"That's fucked up," Jace mumbles, and Jonathan looks out the window, shaking his head. Valentine keeps talking to Hodge, asking if he can pick something up. After a while, he's practically pleading. But soon, he hangs up, and they drive silently. All he can think about is that both the clave and circle are after them. Feeling his heart rate start to go down, Jonathan relaxes and watches the building and people pass by. Enjoys the hum of the car. When he feels that it's right, he asks a question.

"Father, why are we going to the Institute?" Jonathan breaks the silence calmly. His father sighs deeply.

"I'm picking up the mortal cup."


End file.
